lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1439
Report #1439 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: ScorpionTail Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: As with other reports, we will hold off on changes to monk kata skills for the upcoming overhaul. Problem: ScorpionTail is an ability that used to sprawl anyone that hits the user's stance. As stancing will be phased out (already phased out for new warriors, maybe/possibly for upcoming monks) it is imperative to change the ability, and is also a chance to address a possibly problematic side-effect of ScorpionTail: It used to give a Nekotai a huge advantage against other warrior/monks, especially multiple-hit specs (like BM, BC and all the monks) because proning a target in the middle of their attack stack will cancel the rest of it. The problem being that this effect is not applied to casters, which causes warriors to have to face more obstacles than a caster in the same situation, which can also argued to be unfair. Solution #1: Instead of being a boost on stance, make ScorpionTail be dependant on wounds. After every 10 wound points taken, the user will sprawl the next person to wound the user (negates that attack, balance is taken as normal). This solution will keep the status quo with a slight nerf: a skilled Nekotai with proper stancing used to be able to repeatedly prone a target, it will no longer be possible as this now gives ScorpionTail a soft cooldown (in the form of needing a wind-up via being wounded). It is therefore the least recommended solution. Solution #2: Change it entirely from its current defensive, momentum breaking effect into a strategic, offensive ability: Make ScorpionTail require a target. Make it cost 2p, take 2 seconds of eq, but not require balance to start. Cannot be started if user has any damaged leg, or is prone. (eg syntax: KA SCORPIONTAIL LERAD) Once started, everyone in the room should see a third person message (Lerad suddenly pulls himself backwards to balance on one leg.) After a 3 seconds delay, the target is afflicted with haemophilia - if they already have haemophilia, it will give +200 bleed instead. ADDITIONALLY, one of following three effects will also be randomly executed: 1) Target is paralysed and takes 3s blackout, 2) Target is sprawled and takes a 1s stun OR 3) Target is poisoned with one of the leg darts equipped, and takes 1000 cutting damage (*damage will be reduced by resist/armour) and +250 bleed. After the 3 seconds delay, the ability will do nothing if: user is prone, user has a damaged leg, target is not in the room or target is shielded. If the user has ScorpionFury active, then target being shielded will not stop the attack (ScorpionFury razes the shield and lets the attack succeed) - otherwise, it will function just like any other attack hitting shield. No additional bal/eq should be taken upon the ability successfully resolving. Solution #3: Suggestions welcome Player Comments: ---on 1/26 @ 06:11 writes: As usual, comments of support or objections with reasons or suggestions are all welcome. Please comment as much as possible. ---on 1/26 @ 06:56 writes: My preference would be for solution 2, the ability you've described sounds a lot more fun and dynamic than another passive that impacts physical classes. The effects seem inline for the power cost as it stands now. ---on 1/26 @ 07:41 writes: I like Solution 2. ---on 1/26 @ 12:20 writes: I've made some changes to solution 2, mostly to re-word it so it's less lengthy (and take out the flavour text). I've also removed the wounds effect based off a discussion on the envoy channel, since it was pointed out to me that we still don't know how monks will interact with wounds, and therefore it is not a good idea to make the ability do wounds for now (replaced wounds with a 3s blackout instead) and I've also added in a consideration of how solution 2 will interact with shields, again, based off an envoy channel discussion. Lastly, I changed the haemophilia part of the solution so that it won't double up if the target already has the aff. Please re-comment objections, if any. Suggestions are still welcome ---on 1/26 @ 18:00 writes: I think that monks should have more interesting skills like this, instead of more raw power. Solution 2 sounds fine, I'll defer to Wobou et. al on the balancing. ---on 1/28 @ 07:42 writes: Just to confirm your rewritten solution 2 still looks alright to me. ---on 2/3 @ 07:29 writes: Support solution 2 ---on 2/4 @ 12:09 writes: Solution 2 looks interesting, however, I'm thinking about other stoppers such as entangle, stun, do actions cancel it, does movement cancel it? ---on 2/16 @ 12:58 writes: Stun should stop it if the user is stunned when the ability resolves, yes. Entangle is a prone, so is already included in the solutions. This ability is NOT meant to be a channel ability, but a delayed ability. That means no actions will cancel it. Regarding movement, it is not intended for the ability to be started in one room, and then resolve in a second room, no - it should be an in- combat ability, where the user uses it on a target they are fighting, not as a sudden start-of-fight ability. With the power cost, it might actually be a cool functionality... but it wasn't part of the original intent. Just make it so that it can't be started unless the target is in the same room at the time, and you should be able to prevent any cases of it being used alongside "movement".